Meet my Sister
by Bluestar989
Summary: Serena Aido is a runaway from her family. While on the run she starts over with a new identity, that eventually leads to Yuki finding her and bringing her to Cross Academy. OCXZero. AU


**Me: So…my Shugo Chara Black Rose fanfic is going well but I'm having writers block on it. Also I've really wanted to do this one. Hopefully this one is better then the Shugo Chara since it's….VAMPIRE KNIGHT! I'm introducing a new character that is by far one of my favorite OC I've created besides my beyblade ones. I'm like the mother of my OC's. Anyway. I'm throwing in two of everyone's favorite characters! Hit it Zero and Hanabusa!**

**Hanabusa: Bluestar989 does not own Vampire Knight!**

**Zero: But she does own Serena. Can I go now?**

**Me: fine…**

**Hanabusa: Enjoy the story~**

It's funny how depression feel; it feels like you're floating, but it also feels like you're just watching a movie of your life. You feel like you aren't there. The worlds color fades to grey sometimes. Eventually the numb feeling goes away and you slowly break down. Some people feel sadness, others feel guilt, and in other cases you can feel anger. A week felt like a day. Other times a day felt like a week. I felt thirst. I couldn't control my body anymore. It needed food and I fell to the monster that I am. The rush of color spread. All I could see now was blood red. All I could remember was the scream as I walked up to them and ended their lives. It felt like years before I was found. Hunters were here to destroy the Level E. Only I wasn't a Level E. I was a Level B. At first they had no idea what to do with me. They thought it was truly a mistake, but I showed them. I was indeed who they were looking for. The Hunters took me away from the once peaceful town. I was led to the main society too. There I would be judged if I deserved to die or not. It didn't matter how the results were going to turn out. I knew how the trial was going to end, and by the look on their faces as they took me to the trial that they knew too. I was locked up for years before the actual trial was to start. As they walked me toward the death room, I decided to try and do my best to escape. The years had given me time to get over the depression and prepare myself mentally before my actual trail.

"It is time for you're trial," the judge announced. "What is your name?"

I knew that this is where they would decide whose family I came from. They would go question them after I'm dead. They're all dead anyway. They're out of luck.

"I'm," I paused thinking. "Serena Aido," I decided. There was no need to say my actual name.

"Aido?" the judge questioned. "I've never heard of Serena as a child of the Aido family."

"Well, now you know!"

The judge coughed. "Well, we know why you are here, but for the sake of those who don't I'll announce them here."

"And I'd _love_ to hear them too!" I said sarcastically.

"You are responsible for announcing the existence of Vampires to the low lives in Heartfella: The town of gossip. You-"

"I wouldn't say I "announced" it," I interrupted. "More like I-"

"Silence!" The judge ordered.

"Touchy," I mumbled.

"You killed over a hundred children from blood drinking, and who knows how many adults!" The judge cleared his throat then continued. "Finally, you _froze_ the whole town!" I stared in amazement at the judge.

"Did I? Well, that's…" I paused. "Amazing! I must be the strongest Aristocrat ever!" The hunters and the judge all looked at me in shock. "Has any other Aristocrat done this? I bet I'm the first!" I felt their anger and grinned.

"What a sick, twisted little Vamp you are." A guard near me said, but her mouth was closed.

"To bad this hot vampire has to die…" The other guard also said with his mouth closed. I looked at both of them.

"I am pretty hot aren't I?" I smiled as guard B blushed. "Hey! Girl Guard! Guard A?" The girl looked at me.

"What? Can't you see you're interrupting your death trial?"

"What?" I mocked in her informative, ordering voice. "I can't talk at the one thing in my life that is mine?" She opened her mouth to retort. "Nope! And I'm pretty healthy. Plus, I'm not twisted."

"Silence, for crying out loud…shut up!" The judge screamed.

I smiled innocently.

"Serena...Aido, you are to be put to death for your crimes."

My smile faded. Although I had been prepared for this it still hit me hard.

"Lets see…ah yes…you will be hung. Then a vampire bullet to the heart," The Judge announced.

"W-wait, don't I get to defend myself?" I stammered.

"Onward!" The girl guard yelled.

"W-wait!" I yelled. "We're doing this now?!"

"Duh!"

They marched me to a long pole with a single rope dangling from it. Several Hunters where choosing the best bullet to shoot me with.

"I've got to escape now!" I thought. "How?" If I was to escape I'd have to alter my plan a bit. Since I prepared for them to straight out shoot me. I took a deep breath and prayed that my mind gift would work. I mentally cheered as thoughts started to stampede in. I held my head slightly as a near headache with a dull throb appeared. Hate. Anger…Grief. There! I found their plan. One hunter was thinking of what could go wrong. All the thoughts disappeared with the headache. I grinned slightly, guess they don't know about what I stole from my brother.

"Serena, put you head in the loop, or we will use force." A hunter ordered.

I did as I was told.

"Serena Aido, Level B vampire, any last words?" The Judge asked.

What would I say? This would go down in their records, regardless if I escaped or not. The perfect words to say popped out. "I'm the worlds strongest Level B, thanks to my brother." I closed my eyes, and focused on my feelings. Again, praying that they would work. Then I let them out. The air got slightly colder. When I opened my eyes I smiled despite the chill on my skin. "Now, all that's left is leaving before they unfreeze," I thought. Sighing I wrapped my arms around me to warm my bare shoulders. I started walking out of the hunter's society when a lone hunter ran up to me. I recognized him as the pessimist that gave me the idea of how to escape. "Hello there. Please let me go," I begged to the boy with blonde hair. I recognized him as Kaian Cross, one of the most feared hunters in the society.

"I really shouldn't," he stated. I felt deflated that my escape wasn't going to work. "But…" I looked up at him.

"But?"

"I do believe though that one day humans and vampires can live in peace," he smiled a friendly smile that lit up his face. "If you leave now and go into hiding then I believe you will eventually be taken off the list." I couldn't believe it, he was letting me go. "Understand though that I will have to say that you escaped and I can't help you from here." His face took on a serious look and his voice was serious.

"I understand. Thank you so much. I wish I could thank you somehow."

"No need," he waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Just try to live in peace with humans and that's all I need." I blinked.

"A-are you sure? I-I can try and find you later and bring you something."

"Just do that. You'll be fine."

"Where's Serena at?!" Voices shouted from within the society.

"I think that's your cue. You better run. NOW." He shoved me towards the streets.

"Alright, thank you!" I saw him nod then fall to the ground. When I saw him wave to me I knew it was an act and I ran for the life of me. The streets blurred around me as I ran to get away from the society. It felt like I had been running for an hour when I ran smack into someone.

"Are you alright?" I looked up holding my nose in pain. Standing up as if nothing hit him was a boy with brown hair and red eyes. He had a kind expression on but I felt a chill when he looked at me. He held his hand out waiting for me to take it. Behind me I heard shouting from the hunters. I cursed under me breath then leaped up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just next time don't stand in the way of runners!" I laughed nervously. "Well nice chatting with you! I've gotta go, my life literally depends on it! Bye!" Leaving the stranger behind, I ran as fast as I could.

"There's Serena! Get her!" Barley glancing behind me I noticed a mob of people, all hunters chasing behind me.

"Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me," I shouted. I kept running until I tripped over a rock and fell into the concrete.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" A concerned girl's voice asked. I jumped up fast and looked at the mob gaining on me. Then I quickly turned towards the girl with blonde hair who looked like she was my age.

"If you want to live run with me!" I started running not seeing if she followed or not.

"….Oh shoot!" I heard her run up to me. "Why are hunters chasing you?"

"Oh you know, I'm just a wanted vampire. I'm a level B by the way. My family is all dead and now so am I!"

She seemed to look at me like how you would look at a person who tried to rob a bank when a cop was there, "Well…that's…. interesting. Oh hey! I know of a place that we can go. Follow me." The girl toke the lead and turned a corner into an alley before stopping at a door. She started banging her fists on it and screaming. "Miss Hara! Miss Hara! Miss Hara!" Finally it opened and a women who looked in her early twenty's threw open the door.

"What?!" She looked at the girl in front of me then. "What do you want Cela?"

The girl named Cela started looking panicked, "Miss Hara! Hunters are after this girl!"

The woman named Miss Hara looked at me quickly, "what's you're name? Full name?" She ordered.

"I'm uhh….Serena Aido."

"Right now, you're Serena Hara. This is you're younger sister Cela Hara. And I'm you're mother Penny Hara. Also you aren't a vampire. Got it?" She was in my face.

"I got it, I got it."

"Great! Now put on this jacket and pants." She tossed me a navy blue jacket with a double zipper and fake animal fur. The pants were simply black leggings.

"A-alright?" I put them over my clothes and stood by her when the hunters appeared.

"I think she went this way!" a hunter that I recognized as Girl Guard A shouted. They approached Penny who closed the door before they saw us.

"Hello! What a lovey morning!" She said. The sound was muffled from the thick door.

"Pardon us ma'am, but have you seen a girl run through here?"

"Hmm...I think I saw a girl with blonde hair run that way."

"Thank you ma'am. If you happen to see her again please let us know."

"You have my word."

I didn't notice I started shaking until Cela laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss Hara's got this. She did this for me a while ago." Cela smiled nicely at me.

"Penny's going to help me?" I questioned.

Cela did an almost visible shiver. "If you want to live don't call her Penny. Never. Ever. Call Miss Hara. Penny." Cela's eyes showed a murderous look as if a suppressed memory came back, and she was reliving in its horror. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Why no-" I was interrupted as Miss Hara came in.

"Hello Serena! Those Hunters 'ain't gonna back anytime soon!" She grinned. I noticed Miss Hara was wearing a black top hat and a tight, low cut, blue blouse. She had on tight skinny jeans and black combat boots. Plus she was holding a very long staff with a sharp tip.

"Hi…" I said tentively. Cela shivered again. She looked at me, then Miss Hara and winced before excusing herself. Miss Hara smiled at me until Cela left and she got all serious.

"So…you're a runway from the Aido's?" She questioned.

"Uhh….not exactly, what happened was-"

"You're a runaway from the Aido's right?" She interrupted.

"No..."

"Okay! So you're a runaway too," She confirmed with a smile.

"I'm not a runaway! I'm a- OW!" I yelled out. I rubbed my head and looked up at Miss Hara who was lightly hitting her staff on her hand. "Why would you do that?!"

"Rule number 1; if you want to live here, I am always right." She looked me over. "Alright?"

"Uhh….I'm not staying here any longer then I-" I cut off. "OW! Stop hitting me!"

"Rule number 2; don't mumble anything."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "I didn't mumble anything….and what does that have to do with what I was saying?" She hit me with her staff again. "OW! Why are you hitting me?"

"Here." Miss Hara pulled out a five inch thick, hand written notebook and slammed into my hands. "Follow me and bring that book with you." She started heading up a set of stairs with nice carpet covering each step. I followed.

"What's this book?" I shouted after her. When she didn't answer I ran to catch up. "Also why do you keep hitting me?" She continued to ignore me as I followed her up three flights of stairs. Neither of us was out of breath when we reached the top.

"This way." She turned into a hallway that had a huge sign hanging over it. On the sign it said, "Bedrooms. Do not enter." The hallway was huge with several rooms on every side. Finally we reached the end of a hallway and Miss Hara opened a door. "It's in here." We walked forward and there were five doors in the new room. The room had two lights. One of which was flickering. Miss Hara growled at it. And wrote a note on her notebook paper which she pulled out of her shirt.

The main room had two bean bags, two couches and a table in it. It wasn't fancy, which was something I wasn't used to seeing in a big house. We walked over to a door with a blank golden name plate on it. "And this is your room," Miss Hara announced. She opened up to a huge room with a queen sized bed and a master bathroom. The room had silk curtains and a huge desk. The room looked like an aristocrat room. I had only seen them whenever I visit my brother or parents. "Well…you likely?" I blinked. Did she think I wanted to stay here? If I was I could at least provide for myself.

"I want to take care of myself," I mumbled. "OW!" I rubbed my head as she glared at me.

"Speak up, the audience can't hear you!" She stated.

"What audience?"

"Don't question my process!" She ordered. "Now what did you say? Say it loudly!"

"I want to take care of myself," I stated.

She looked at me with a huge smile. "Well… Why didn't you just say so! Follow me!" Miss Hara walked out of the room and went up to a door on the other side of the room. She swung open the door and it opened to a regular sized room. It had an empty closet, a decent sized bathroom, a single bed, and an old desk. The wood floor was extremely dusty and so was every other place in the room. The closet had cob webs hanging from the corners and the whole room needed deep cleaning. I noticed the bed was just a post and the desk was falling apart.

"Uh…thanks?" I looked at her. She looked at me.

"You're welcome. Now I can get Cela to get you a mattress from one of the other girls. And some clothes. In that drawer is a schedule, you are to follow it exactly. Read that rule book I gave you by Thursday and the room is yours to decorate. Oh and…" Miss Hara left and came back with the blank gold plate. "You get to carve this yourself! If you need anything, Cela is right next door to you, Have fun, Serena!" Miss Hara skipped out waving her staff.

"Why are you so weird?" I thought to myself. I opened my door and left to Cela's room.

**Me: That's all for now! Thank you for reading it. Please rate and review! And the Vampire Knight Crew will appear in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Also I'll try to make it longer next time, Bluestar989 is signing off~**


End file.
